It Started With Four, It Ended With Two
by Bplum27
Summary: Todoroki and Kirishima both asked their crushes to meet them on the roof of UA Acadamy. After an hour of waiting, Kirishima went out on his own to find the two they were looking for. However, when he runs into Bakugo and Midoriya, Midoriya rushes up to the roof, and Kirishima confesses to Bakugo.


**Welcome Back!**

**So, I'm sitting in math class, and the teacher is teaching us something we already learned, but incorrectly.**

**This teacher is NOT fit to be a teacher.**

**Also, I dropped watery paint on the ground in art, and now my jacket needs to be washed, and my tracker keeper is wet. Kill me now. :l**

**ANYWAYS!**

**Rant aside, I wanna write!**

**This story is a Dekuroki / BakuKiri story, cuz, they're cute!**

**Am not sure about warnings, cuz this isn't written down. :P**

**This is kind of a four-person-perspective type story... So I'll put whose perspective it is where it starts.**

**Sorry for any spelling and grammar errors, am bad at spelling!**

**ANYWAYS!**

**Onto the story!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

~ _To__doroki_ ~

Jogging through the halls of UA acadamy, Todoroki was exhausted. After searching for his secret crush, who was supposed to meet him on the roof, he was kind of dissappointed that they didn't show up.

Rounding a corner, Todoroki unexpectedly ran straight into another, equally flustered, student. They both landed on the ground with thuds.

The other student groaned and glared at Todoroki. Upon closer inspection, Todoroki concluded that the student he ran into was none other than Katzuki Bakugo.

"Oi, Icy-Hot, watch where you're going you half-n-half bastard." Bakugo growled, Todoroki just stared and stood up.

Todoroki asked, while dusting himself off, if Bakugo has seen Midoriya, only to be met with a no, he sighed.

"Why are you looking for him anyways?" Bakugo asked, "That nerd gets distracted by the littlest things." Todoroki shrugged.

"Thats my business." He started, "Who are you looking for? You seemed to be in kind of a hurry yourself." Todoroki asked, not expecting an answer.

He was shocked when he was met with one. "I'm looking for the roof." Bakugo said, pinks turning a light shade of pink. "Now, why are you looking for Deku?"

Todoroki shrugged. "He was supposed to meet me on the roof. He wasn't up there, and that was an hour ago..." He trailed off.

Bakugo snorted, catching Todoroki off guard. "Well, good luck finding him!" He called sarcastically as he walked away, leaving Todoroki alone once again.

Now to find Midoriya...

**xXxXxXx**

~ _Kirishima ~_

Kirishima growled in frustration. He told Bakugo to meet him on the roof an hour ago, and he didn't turn up! He leaned back against the railing and looked up at the clouds. The fall weather tinted his cheeks a light shade of pink. The open and close of the roof door startled him, only slightly.

**xXxXxXx**

_~ Bakugo ~_

Grumbling under his breath about inconsistancies in the building layout, Bakugo stopped walking when a familiar shade of green hair caught his attention.

"Oi, Deku." He called, starteling the young hero. "Icy-Hot was looking for you on the roof." Midoriya stared wide eyed at Bakugo, causing the explosion quriked hero to spark his hand, Midoriya flinched and laughed nervously.

"Ha ha, yeah, thanks Kaachan." He spoke. "I was just looking for the roof... Do you know where it is?" He asked, tilting his head to the side.

Bakugo growled in frustration, an explosion coming from his palm. "I THOUGHT YOU WOULD KNOW YOU SMARTASS NERD!" Midoriya flinched again, this time more noticable by Bakugo.

"Wait, y-you need to get to the roof as well Kaachan?" Midoriya hesitantly asked, earning a forced nod from Bakugo, he sighed. "Then I guess we just need to look for a map somewhere." Bakugo growled in frustration, grabbing his hair and pulling harshly.

**xXxXxXx**

~ _Todoroki ~_

He wasn't expecting to see Kirishima still on the roof, waiting for Bakugo, when he opened the roof door. "Still waiting for him?" He asked, catching the others attention. A nod was given in responce.

"Yeah. Its been an hour, bro! Where is he?!" Kirishima exclamed exasperated, raising his hands up to the hevens.

"I ran into him a few minutes ago actually." Todoroki said, a glimmer of hope shining in Kirishima's eyes. "He said he was looking for the roof, but ran off before I could direct him... Maybe Midoriya doesn't know where the roof is either." He mumbled the last part to himself.

"Thank you Todo-bro!" Kirishima cried, pulling the thoughtfull teen into a tight hug, starteling him. The hardening quirk user laughed at the awkward responce that came from the fire-ice user.

"No problem." Todoroki mumbled, patting Kirishima's back softly. "If you run into Midoriya, could you bring him here as well?" He asked, earning an enthusiastic nod.

"Of course!" Kirishima laughed. "You just wait here! I'll bring them both here if its the last thing I do!"

And with that, Kirishima went on the journey to find the two teens they both desperately wanted to say something to.

**xXxXxXx**

_~ Midoriya ~_

"This is bullshit!" Bakugo cried in frustration, Midoriya strugged to keep up with the fast pace. "Oi, Deku, where the hell is that map you were talking about?!"

"It should be around the corner, if I remember correctly." Midoriya smiled.

"So you can remember where the SINGLE map in this whole goddamn school is located, but you can't remember where the roof is at... What the hell..." Bakugo mumbled, causing Midoriya's smile to waver.

They rounded the corner and made their way to the map. Midoriya studied it for a moment.

"So... If we're here," Midoriya said, pointing to their location, "Then we have to... Take two lefts, a right, up the stairs, walk down the hall, a left, a right, and up another set of stairs, got it!" He exclamed, glancing to Bakugo. "Do you think you could remember that Kaachan?"

Bakugo growled. "Do you underestimate my memory, huh, Deku?"

Midoriya flinched. "Of course not! I was just asking in case we get separated."

"Why the fuck would we get separated?!"

"I don't know!"

"Then how would we get separated then?!"

"I don't know Kaachan! I don't know!" Midoriya cried, throwing his hands up. "Lets just start walking!"

Bakugo let out a long sigh and gestured Midoriya to start walking. "If we get lost, I'm blasting you through the roof and well get there that way." Midoriya just nodded in understanding and they made their way on their journey to find the roof, again, together.

**xXxXxXx**

~ _Kirishima ~_

Nearly jumping down the first flight of stairs immediately after he closed the roof door behind him, Kirishima sprinted down the halls, glancing from side to side occasionally.

Left.

Five doors on each side, all of them closed.

Right.

A long corridoor, around twenty doors on each side, all of them closed.

Down the stairs.

Taking them two at a time, he reached the bottom in a matter of seconds.

Left.

Six doors on each side, all of them closed.

Right.

Kirishima was running out of breath, all the doors closed.

Right.

He ran straight into another student. The moss green hair catching his eye before the freckles did. Kirishima lost his breath when he saw the blonde beside him, offering him a hand. He grinned sheepishly.

"Hey..." He said breathlessly, dusting off his pants before helping the other boy off the ground.

"Kirishima?!" Midoriya exclamed, a laugh came out of his lips before he could stop himself.

"Yeah, thats me!" He said between laughs. A light squeeze on his hand brought him back to the reality that Bakugo had yet to let go of his hand. "Anyways, Midoriya! Todoroki was waiting for you on the roof!"

Midoriya paled slightly. "H-how long has he been waiting?" He hesitantly asked.

"About an hour, why?" Kirishima said, confused why Midoriya paled.

A gasp was all that was heard before quick footsteps got quieter and quieter, clear that Midoriya had taken off running.

Kirishima chuckled at the sudden apperance of urgency that appeared from the normaly shy student. He turned to face Bakugo, after an hour of waiting, he didn't even say anything before lips were pressed onto his.

His eyes widened, and they widened further when he felt arms wrap around his waist, pulling him closer.

The kiss ended too soon, and Kirishima leaned forward, begging Bakugo to comply.

He didn't. Instead, he leaned back, earning a whine from Kirishima.

"Come on Baku-Bro!" Kirishima whined again. "I know you love me! Just kiss me!"

Bakugo chuckled, resting his forehead on the others, staring into his red eyes. "Indeed I do, Kirishima." Was all he said before their lips met again, this time more urgent. Eyes drifted closed and arms found their way wrapped around Bakugo's neck, pulling each other close, like their lives depended on each other.

**xXxXxXx**

~ _Midoriya _~

Rushing up the stairs, panting harshly, Midoriya slamed the roof door opened, cheeks tinted bright red, starteling the teen leaning against the railing. "Todo-roki, _ha__h_, I'm sorry I'm, hah, late." He panted, leaning hevily against the door. Todoroki, very surprised, made his way to Midoriya, pulling him flush against his chest, and dug his nose into the moss green hair.

"Its fine." He spoke softly, a smile tugging the corners of his lips up. "I'm just glad you're here."

Midoriya smiled, his breathing regulated, and he wrapped his arms around the male he was pressed against. "So... Why did you want to meet me on the roof?" He asked, pulling back to look into Todoroki's eyes.

Todoroki flushed and turned to the side, and Midoriya turned his head to the side to look at him. "Todoroki?"

"I... I like you, no, I l-love you, Midoriya Izuku." Todoroki stuttered, his face turning bright red as he spoke. Midoriya flushed and smiled, wrapping his arms around Todoroki's neck and pulled him down, catching lips with his own.

Suprised was an understatement. Todoroki's mind was completely blank, the only thing on his mind was the lips pressed against his. His body moved to their own accord. Arms found their way around Midoriya's waist, pulling him closer. Their eyes drifted closed, and their lips parted only for air, but other than that, their lips stayed connected, even when the door opened, and the sun set behind them.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**And done!**

**I think this turned out well!**

**The ending was a little iffy, but other than that, it was good!**

**I had alot of fun making this! And I hope you guys enjoy reading this as much as I did making it. :)**

**ANYWAYS!**

**Until next time!**

**CAIO!~**


End file.
